wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Jatei
Jatei is a romantic pairing of Jana (Vilkas) and Matei Covaci. Matei has a deep attraction to Jana when they first met and he was jealous when he thought TJ and Jana are a couple. In Episode 11, he tried to ask Jana out, but fails too. At the end of Episode 12, it was revealed that Matei and Jana are offically a couple. View the Jatei Gallery Series 4 Captivity * Matei and Jana growled at each other as they first met. * Jana tells Matei to calm down and she's trying to help him. * Jana goes to rescue Matei and his sister Emilia from the animal catcher with TJ. * After TJ introduced Jana to Matei, he takes an instant attraction to her, but grew jealous when he mistakenly thought Jana was TJ's "wild girlfriend", which questions Jana. * Jana asked Matei why is he and Emilia wolfing out in the city, Matei tells her that it's none of her business. * The next day, Matei calls Jana for her help. * Matei shows his mother's ring to Jana and asked her to see the visions of his and Emilia's past. * Matei held Jana's arm when she began to have visions of the fire from Matei's past. * Matei asked Jana questions about the vision, and Jana replied that she doesn't know. A Long Way from Home * Jana went researching on Matei and found his profile, but the photos and videos from his profile were unable to access. * Matei and Jana pulled Emilia away from a human boy named Darren, who attacked him for the fire from her and Matei's past. * Jana helps Matei and Emilia change into their wolf forms as they interrogate Darren. * After TJ and Emilia flee into the woods, Jana told Matei that she doesn't remember much about her mother and asked Matei to let her see his mother's ring. * Jana then tells Matei that his mother loves him and Emilia so much and how she loves the nature, which brings Matei into tears and Jana comforts him. * The two cried in each other's arms. * Jana has hands on Matei's shoulder and back, while Matei has his on her wrist and leg and their heads connected to each other's * Jana protects Matei and Emilia from Imara when she decided to send them to Romania for good, but Jana refuses to let it happen and tells them to run. Wolfblood Ultimatum * Jana goes to a secret underground hideout in the night where Matei and Emilia were hiding from Imara. * As Jana walked through the hallway of the hideout, Matei appears and said that she took her time and leads her in the room. * Jana offers Matei and Emilia some food and told them that Imara refuses to let them return to their foster family. * Matei was angry when Jana chose to let go of him and Emilia after overhearing her conversation with Aran. Morwal * Jana then calls Matei to inform that Aran and Meinir ran off and tells him to bring them back to Segolia, which Matei agrees to do. He asked her if everything's OK, but Jana hung up on him * Matei then mentioned Jana's name to Aran and Meinir that she told him that he's going to take them back to Segolia. The Quiet Hero * Matei was staring at Jana while Katrina was talking to him and while Jana was waitressing at the Kafe. * He calls Jana, and she tells him that she won't be long. Into the Wild * Jana protects Matei and the others from Alric's pack. * Jana was angry at Matei and her pack for disobeying her. The Wild at Heart * Matei insists that he "ought to stay close to Jana", when Emilia asks to go hunting. * Jana and Matei helped Emilia and Dr. Rebecca Whitewood up from a fallen cliff. * Jana tells Matei to let Emilia stay in the wild, if she wants to. * Matei and Jana growled at Madroc with Aran and the rest of Alric's pack for poisoning Alric. Viral * Selina tells Matei that he could invite Jana to the movies, which she and TJ teased him about his secret feelings towards her. * Matei denies about his love for Jana, saying that when a guy and a girl goes out, doesn't mean that he and Jana are dating. * Jana thanked Matei for helping her at the Kafe, and he said that he's happy to help her. * They had a loving moment until Matei leaves to get dirty plates from tables * Matei calls himself an idiot after he failed to ask her out. * Jana and Matei held hands as Imara tells them and TJ to leave the city for good. * As Matei and Jana get interviewed, Jana noticed Matei's wolfblood veins on his hand and held his hand tight to tame him. * She then takes him away before he could expose his wolf. * Jana tells Matei that she has to watch the pack, but Matei said that they have to disappear now. * Jana tells him that she can't, and Katrina will be in danger if she leaves. * Matei tells Jana that it's over for them in the city and tells her to come with him to the wild and they'll be together. * But Jana said she can't and tells Matei to go without her and protect Emilia. And also warn her father, Alric. * The two share an emotional hug and a "wolfie kiss" (rubbing their foreheads). * Jana witnessed Matei being kidnapped by Victoria's wolves, screaming his name twice, but can't save him. Protocol 5 * Matei sees Jana held hostage by Victoria's wolves with Selina and asked Jana if she's alright. * Matei held Jana's arms and Jana held hers on his arms. * They were seen standing next to each other as Imara and TJ argued. * Matei held Jana's hand after Imara held Victoria hostage. * Jana and Matei walked out of the room, holding each other's hands. * Matei tells Jana to get into the car, but she shuts the door instead. * Matei was shocked when Jana sacrifice herself to save him and the others. * He cried out as she's taken away and he was driven off by Imara, * At the same hideout, Matei cries when he thought he lost Jana. * But Jana returns to Matei and he was happy to see her. * They share a loving hug and Jana tells him that she's still a wolfblood. * Matei and Jana were seen standing next to each other again at the interview room. * While having celebration dinner at the Kafe, Matei tells Jana to put her phone down and they'll deal with it tomorrow. * Matei said to Jana that he and she and the pack are shoulder to shoulder. * He held her hand for a while, until she placed her hand on top of his, and smiled. * Matei noticed Jana was on her phone again and he tells her to turn it off, but she answered the phone and he watches as she's on the phone. Series 5 TBA Trivia * Jana and Matei's relationship is a lot like Maddy and Rhydian's relationship. * Jana is one year older than Matei, while Matei is one year younger than Jana. * Matei is still in high school, while Jana has already graduated. Category:Wolfblood Category:Pairings Category:F/M